This invention relates to threaded metal fasteners namely nuts, and especially to protective and decorative covers or caps for nuts to guard against injury caused by sharp edges and corners. More particularly, the invention relates to a plastic cap that may be securely fastened to a nut once it is threaded to a tightened condition regardless of the particular orientation of the nut (i.e. regardless of which end of the nut faces the axial direction of tightening movement).
It is often advantageous to cover a metal nut with a plastic cap to prevent corrosion and to provide a decorative appearance. Also, in some instances, a plastic cap is desirable to prevent injury resulting from a person being cut or bruised by the sharp edges and corners of an unprotected nut.
This is particularly important in the case of nuts used on the front wheel fork shaft of a bicycle where the normally tubular shaft is journaled in a generally vertical sleeve forming part of the frame of the bicycle. Because of the location of the nut, there is a continuing risk that the rider might, under certain circumstances, be cut or bruised by contact with its side edges and corners.
While several types of nut and cap assemblies are available for the above purposes, all have certain inherent problems and limitations. For example, most arrangements for securing the cap to the nut, require that the cap be placed over only one particular end of the nut. Accordingly, if the nut is threaded onto a bolt, front wheel fork shaft of a bicycle, or in some other manner, in the wrong orientation, or in other words with the wrong end facing in the direction of axial movement of the nut during tightening, then the cap cannot be secured.
The nut and cap assembly of the present invention resolves the difficulties referred to above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.